escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El que susurra en la oscuridad
|lengua = inglés |serie = |tema = |género = Terror, gótico |editorial = |ciudad = Vermont |fecha_publicación = 1931 |formato = [[]] |páginas = |isbn = |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} Introducción “El que susurra en la oscuridad” o su nombre en inglés “The Whisperer in Darkness” es una novela de 26,000 palabras escrita por H. P. Lovecraft en 1930 y publicado en agosto de 1931 en Weird Tales. Semejante a "The Colour out of Space"(1927), es una mezcla de horror de ficción y ciencia ficción. Aunque hace varias referencias a los Mitos de Cthulhu, la historia no es una parte central del mito, sino que refleja un cambio en la escritura de Lovecraft hacia la ciencia ficción. La historia también introduce a Mi-go, una carrera extraterrestre de criaturas fúngicas. Inspiration La novela, narrada por Albert N. Wilmarth al principio ignora a aquellos que creen que criaturas no-humanas habitas las colinas de Vermont como ""romanticos puros quienes insistían en intentar transferir a la vida real las costumbres fantásticas de "pequeñas personas" que acechaban, las que se habían hecho famosas por la maravillosa ficción de horror de Arthur Machen."H. P. Lovecraft, "The Whisperer in Darkness", The Dunwich Horror and Others. Sobre esto, el alumno de Lovecraft, Robert M. Price debate que es un reconocimiento de la deuda que tiene la historia de Lovecraft con las de Machen "The Novel of the Black Seal" (1895). "Me atrevería hasta a reescribir esencialmente una nueva versión de las obras de Machen." - Price En ambos casos hay un profesor, un anticuario, siguiendo sus intereses vocacionales, en los que la mayoría desestimaría las supersticiones a una región extraña de colinas abovedadas ominosamente. Él es atraído hacia una piedra negra grabada que parece pertenecer a una raza antigua pre-humana que ahora se encuentra escondida en las misteriosas colinas... Lovecraft separa el rol del Profesor Gregg (de Machen)entre el Profesor Wilmarth y el investigador introvertido Akeley... Es Akeley, no el profesor, quien eventualmente desaparece en las garras de la antigua raza. Wilmarth se rezaga y cuenta la historia, como Miss Lally de Machen. Price señala pasajes paralelos en ambas historias: Madchen pregunta "¿Qué pasará si la horrible y oscura raza de las colinas sobrevivió?" Arthur Machen, "The Novel of the Black Seal", The Hastur Cycle, p. 138. Lovecraft apunta a "una raza escondida de monstruos siendo atraídos en algún lugar de las remotas colinas", mientras que Machen menciona "extrañas figuras reuniéndose rápidamente entre las cumbres, al lado del río..."Machen, p. 134. Lovecraft cuenta "ciertas historias raras de cosas encontradas flotando en algunos de los ríos crecidos." Price sugiere que la descripción de Machen se refiere a personas "que desvanecieron extrañamanente de la tierra"Machen, p. 136. lo que hizo a Lovecraft imaginarse personas siendo literalmente extraídas de la Tierra.Price, p. xii. Algo notado por críticos como Price y Lin Carter,Lin Carter, The Spawn of Cthulhu. "The Whisperer in Darkness" también hace referencia a nombres y conceptos de "The King in Yellow" o "El rey en Amarillo" de Robert W. Chambers, algunos de los cuales ya habían sido previamente prestados de Ambrose Bierce. En una letra a Clark Ashton Smith, Lovecraft escribió "Chambers debió haberse impresionado con 'An Inhabitant of Carcosa' y 'Haita the Shepherd', los cuales fueron publicados durante su juventud. De hecho, él persuade a Bierce a crear un escalofriante fondo de horror-- un recuerdo vago e inquietante que hace a un reacio usar la facultad de recolección muy vigorosamente." H. P. Lovecraft, letter to Clark Ashton Smith, June 24, 1927; cited in Price, p. viii. La idea de mantener un cerebro humano vivo en un jarrón (con aditamentos mecánicos permitiendo ver, oír y hablar) el permitir viajar a áreas inhóspitas al cuerpo, pudo haber sido inspirado por el libro The World, the Flesh, and the Devil por J.D. Bernal, el cual describe y sugiere la viabilidad de un dispositivo similar. El libro fue publicado en 1929, justo un año ante de que Lovecraft escribiera su historia. Resumen de argumento La historia es contada por Albert N. Wilmarth, un profesor de literatura de la Universidad de Mistkatonic en Arkham. Cuando periódicos locales reportaron ver cosas extrañas flotando en los ríos durante la inundación histórica de Vermont, Wilmarth se ve envuelto en la controversia sobre el significado real de los avistamientos, aunque el está del lado de los escépticos, que culpan a las viejas leyendas sobre monstruos viviendo en las colinas inhabitadas, quienes raptan a las personas que se aventuras muy cerca de su territorio. Él recibe una carta de Henry Wentworth Akeley, un hombre que vive en una aislada cerca de Townshend, Vermont. Él afirma que tiene pruebas que convencerán a Wilmarth que debe dejar de enfocarse en la existencia de la raza. Se comunican a través de cartas e intercambian un registro de raza extraterrestre cantando con agentes humanos que veneran a varios entes, entre ellos Cthulhu y Nyarlathotep, el último es de quien ellos "quien deberá tener la apariencia del hombre, ponerse la mascara de cera y la túnica que oculta". Loa agentes interceptan los mensajes de Akeley y lo acosan por la noche en su granja. Hay un tiroteo entre Akeley y los agentes y muchos de los perros guardianes de Akeley mueren. Aunque Akeley expresa más en sus cartas, tiene un abrupto cambio de parecer. Escribe que ha tenido un encuentro con los seres extraterrestres y que ha aprendido que son pacíficos. El presiona a Wilmarth para que lo visite y que traiga las cartas y las fotografías de evidencia que le ha enviado, Wilmarth acepta de mala manera. Wilmarth llega y encuentra a Akeley en una condición física lamentable, inmovilizado en una silla en la oscuridad. Akeley le dice a Wilmarth sobre la raza extraterrestre y las maravillas que le han revelado. También dice que los seres pueden quirúrgicamente remover el cerebro de un humano y colocarlo en un envase, en el cual puede vivir indefinidamente y soportar los rigores de los viajes al espacio y le muestra pruebas de Wilmarth. Akeley confesa que ha accedido a realizar el procedimiento y señala el frasco que tiene su nombre. Wilmarth escucha a otro cerebro, que se encuentra en otro contenedor, hablar positivamente del cambio y el por qué Wilmarth debería unirse a ellos en el viaje a Yuggoth, el planeta madre de la raza. Durante estas conversaciones Wilmarth se inquieta, especialmente por la extraña manera en la que Akeley susurra con un zumbido. En la noche, Wilmarth no logra dormir y escucha una conversación perturbante de varias voces, algunas de las cuales son especialmente bizarras. Una vez que todo queda en silencio, baja las escaleras para investigar. Encuentra que Akeley ya no está, pero la túnica esta en la silla. Al acercarse, hace un descubrimiento horroroso entre la túnica, lo que hace que salga a toda velocidad, robando el carro de Akeley. Cuando las autoridades van a investigar al día siguiente, no encuentran más que una casa baleada. Akeley desapareció junto con toda la evidencia de presencia extraterrestre. Al concluir la historia, Wilmarth declara el descubrimiento que lo hizo huir: brazos y manos dejadas atrás. Fueron utilizadas por algo no humano para parecer un hombre. Ahora cree con una terrible certeza que el cerebro que escuchó ese día, era el de Henry Wentworth Akeley. Personajes Albert N. Wilmarth El narrador de la historia, es descrito como un profesor de Ingles en la Universidad de Miskatonic, que investiga los extraños eventos que ocurrieron después de las inundaciones de Vermont en 1927. Wilmarth también es mencionado en la obra de Lovecraft "At the Mountains of Madness", donde el narrador señala que desea no haber hablado tanto con el erudito folclórico desagradable de Wilmarth en la Universidad. H. P. Lovecraft, At the Mountains of Madness, At the Mountains of Madness. En otro sitio, la historia se refiere a "los cuentos locos de las cosas cósmicas en las colinas, dicho por un colega folclórico del departamento de Ingles en Miskatinic." Lovecraft, At the Mountains of Madness. Wilmarth es el personaje principal en Fritz Leiber "To Arkham and the Stars", escrito probablemente en 1966, cuando el profesor de 70 años ocupa la dirección del departamento de Literatura de Miskatonic. Leiber lo describe como "delgado y de cabello gris", con un "toque de bula sarcástica que ha causado que algunos lo llamen desagradable en vez de simplemente muy erudito". "Fritz Leiber, "To Arkham and the Stars", Tales of the Lovecraft Mythos, p. 319. Él reconoce haberse mantenido "en un tanto más cercano contacto con los Plutonianos o Yuggosianos de lo que Dyercree." Leiber, p. 326. Wilmarth subraya en la historia, "Cuando has pasado gran parte de tu vida adulta en Miskatonic, descubres que has desarrollado un entendimiento un tanto diferente del que el resto del rebaño tiene de la diferencia entre lo real y lo imaginario." Leiber, p. 321. En la novela de Brian Lumley,The Burrowers Beneath y sus secuelas, la fundación Wilmarth es una organización con base en Arkham dedicada a combatir a lo que Lumley se refiere a las Deidades del ciclo de Cthulhu.Robert M. Price describe a Wilmarth como "el protagonista modelo de Lovecraft... Wilmarth al inicio es un afortunado ignorante y solo después de una larga batalla con su escepticismo racional aprende y acepta la terrible verdad."Robert M. Price, The Dunwich Cycle, p. xi. Noyes Un hombre sumamente desconocido aliado de Mi-Go o de aquellos que vienen de Fuera, estpa conectado con la desaparición de un granjero local, un hombre llamado Brown y la seguridad del campamento Mi-Go. El ayudó a Wilmarth en su rivalidad en Brattleboro y llevó a la casa de Akeley. Después Noyes es escuchado y visto dormir en el soda durante el escape de Wilmarth. Henry W. Akeley (1871–1928?) Es un folclórico de Vermont y correspondiente de Wilmarth. Se convirió en un académico con gran reconocimiento, probablemente en estudios folclóricos. Su esposa murió en 1901 dando a luz a su único heredero, George Goodenough Akeley Cuando se retiró, Akeley regresó a su pueblo de origen, una granja de dos pisos en las colinas de Vermont cerca de las laderas de la montaña Negra. En Septiembre de 1928, fue visitado por el Profesor Wilmarth, quien investigaba leyendas bizarras de la región. Poco después, Akeley desapareció misteriosamente de su casa en las montañas, aunque Wilmarth creía que había sido víctima de las maquinaciones del siniestro Dungi de Yuggoth. Algunos académicos, incluido Robert M. Price, han sugerido que la posible criatura enmascarada de Akeley, es en verdad Nyarlathotep, por una frase del canto encontrado en un registro fonográfico de Mi-go: "Para Nyarlathotep, Poderoso mensajero, del que todo debe ser dicho. Y Él se deberá poner el semblante de un hombre, y bajará del mundo de Siete Soles para engañar... " En su secuela de "The Whisperer in Darkness", "Documents in the Case of Elizabeth Akeley" (1982), Richard A. Lupoff explora la posibilidad ignorada de que tal vez Akeley no fue víctima de Mi-go como generalmente se ha supuesto, sino que se unió voluntariamente. Lupoff también propone que Akeley era el hijo ilegítimo de Abednego Akeley, un ministro en Vermont de la secta Iglesia de la Sabiduría Estelar y Sarah Phillips, la ama de llaves de Abednego.Price, "About 'Documents in the Case of Elizabeth Akeley'", p. 212, The Hastur Cycle. George Goodenough Akeley Se menciona que es el hijo de Henry Wentworth Akeley en "The Whisperer in Darkness", de acuerdo a la novela, George se mudó a San Diego, California, después de que si padre se retirara. La historia de 1976 de "El terror de las profundidades" o "The Terror From the Depths" menciona que Akeley es consultado en su casa por el profesor Albert Wilmarth en 1937. La secuela de 1982, por Richard A. Lupoff, describe a Akeley, como inspirado por la Evangelista Aimee McPherson, a iniciar una secta llamada Hermandad de la Luz Espiritual y siendo su líder, el Padre Radiante. Después de su muerte, su nieta Elizabeth Akeley asumió el rol. En 1928, Lovecraft viajó al área rural de Vermont con un hombre llamado Arthur Goodenough. Durante su caza, conoció a un granjero local con un nombre sorprendentemente similar a aquel personaje con un terrible destino del cuento de Lovecraft, Bert G. Akley.Pearsall, The Lovecraft Lexicon, p. 51. Nombres de los Mitos menores Un pasaje de "The Whisperer in Darkness" contiene una serie de nombres de los mitos, de los cuales algunos son brevemente mencionados pero no explicados: Me encontré a mi mismo enfrentado a nombres y términos que había escuchado en otros lugares con las conexiones más horribles. — Yuggoth, Gran Cthulhu, Tsathoggua, Yog-Sothoth, R'lyeh, Nyarlathotep, Azathoth, Hastur, Yian, Leng, el Lake of Hali, Bethmoora, el Yellow Sign, L’mur-Kathulos, Bran, y el Magnum Innominandum . . . Mientras que muchos de estos lugares y cosas son conocidas por los mitos, algunas son un poco difíciles de precisar, entre ellas: * Bethmoora:Bethmoora was ciudad legendaria en la simbólica historia de Lord Dunsany, el autor favorito deLovecraft.Pearsall, "Bethmoora", pp. 82. * Bran: Bran es una deidad antigua británica que se considera pagana. Sin embargo, en este contexto, Lovecraft se refería a Bran Mak Morn, el último rey de Picts en la ficción de espadas y mágica de Robert E. Howard. La referencia es un homenaje a Howard, uno de sus correspondientes. Pearsall, "Bran", pp. 93. * L'mur-Kathulos: L'mur podría referirse al continente de Lemuria, un legendario enlace terrestre, pero un continente perdido en los mitos. Pearsall, "L'mur-Kathulos", pp. 259. Kathulos es un mago atlante, el personaje titular de la historia Skull-Face de Robert E. Howard. Un fan escribió a Howard preguntando si Kathulos era un derivado de Cthulhu y Howard mencionó esto en una carta de Lovecraft y a él le gustó la idea, contestando que estaba pensando en adoptar el nombre para mitos futuros. Price, "Kathulos", pp. 252. * Magnum Innominandum: S''ignifica "El Grande que no debe ser nombrado" en Latín. Pearsall, "Magnum Innominandum", pp. 264. * Yian: Yian probablemente se refiere a 'Yian-Ho de la historia corta "Through the Gates of the Silver Key" (1934),'' una colaboración entre Lovecraft y E. Hoffman Price, Yian-Ho es una ciudad horrible y prohibida en la Meseta de Leng, pero también se puede referir a la ciudad ficticia de Yian mencionada en la rara historia corta "The Maker of Moons", publicada en 1896 en la colección de "The Maker of Moons" hecha por uno de los autores favoritos de Lovecraft,Robert W. Chambers.'' Pearsall, "Yian", "Yian-Ho", pp. 437.'' Significado A parte de ser un libro de muestra de la marca de horror característica de Lovecraft, en una época cuando su género consistía mayormente en fantasmas, vampiros, duendes y sus parecios, "El Susurrador" es una de las primeras apariciones en la literatura del ahora concepto cliché, cerebro aislado (aunque el caso del cerebro alienígena no es tan transparente como en las muestras cinematográficas posteriores). La historia contiene ciertos elementos aparentemente supernaturales, como su afirmación de que el alien fungi, aunque es visible al ojo humano y fisicamente tangible, no se registra en las fotografías, en cambio produce una imagen del fondo sin la criatura (una imposibilidad para todas las leyes de la óptica, aunque es una característica que se atribuye a los vampiros), no obstante la historia no menciona que esto sea posible debido a la estructura fúngica o alienígena, la cual funciona diferente de todos los organismos físicos. Se declara que los electrones de los alienigenas fúngicos tienen una frecuencia de vibración diferente que requeriría del desarrollo de una novedosa técnica por un químico para poder registrarlos fotograficamente. Recibimiento En una carta a Weird Tales en Enero de 1932, Donald Wandrei elogió "The Whisperer in Darkness", así como "The Seeds of Death" de David H. Keller y las historias de Clark Ashton Smith."The Reader Speaks: Reaction to Clark Ashton Smith in the Pulps" by T. G. Cockcroft, in The Dark Eidolon: The Journal of Smith Studies, July 1989. Adaptaciones Alberto Breccia ilustró la adaptación de quince páginas en 1979. La historia fue adaptada a comics y se expandió en las primeras tres publicaciones de H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu: The Whisperer in Darkness con un guión hecho por Mark Ellis y Terry Collins, con el arte provisto por Darryl Banks y Don Heck en 1991-1992. El primer segmento de la antología de filmes de Necromicon es una libre adaptación de la historia. La Sociedad Historia de H.P. Lovecraft ha producido una versión cinematográfica de terror en 1930, fue estrenada en 2011 en el Festival Cinematográfico Internacional de Seattle. Sandy Petersen, autora del juego de roles "Llamada de Cthulhu", contribuyó al filme financieramente para que se pudiera terminar la producción. Una adaptación a videojuego fue hecha por Nathaniel Nelson (escritor, diseñador y programador), Quincy Bowen (artista) y Mark Sparling (compositor, diseñador de sonido) en 2014 para The Public Domain Jam. Referencias Primary sources * Definitive version. Secondary sources * * Notas *[http://hplovecraft.com/writings/texts/fiction/wid.aspx The Whisperer in Darkness, by H. P. Lovecraft.] *"The Novel of the Black Seal", by Arthur Machen (Project Gutenberg) *Film adaptation trailer Categoría:Cuentos de 1931 Categoría:Cuentos de H. P. Lovecraft